Entre genios excentricos
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: Kakashi tendra una mision con el sannin de ojos verdes, las relaciones entre genios, son algo...ambiguas. Deberia habar una categoria que dijera: SEXO.


_Primero ke nada soy nueva aki asi que komo ke todavía no le agarro muy bien la onda. jejeje_

_Uhhh! toy muy decepcionada de mi misma, no pude terminar mis fics antes del cumple de kakashito y de puro desquite me desvele eh hice este, ya tenia mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a mi cabeza buscando e ideando algo para un kakaorochi, iia se ke tal vez a nadie le guste, pero personalmente, el orochi me cae bien, aunque pienso que su gran error fue tener un sueño, se esforzó demasiado para conseguirlo y se la pelo, Como sea aki esta el fic haber si alguien lo lee. _

Porque Orochimaru nunca intento apoderarse del cuerpo de Kakashi?

Orochimaru, siempre había tenido una insana obsesión por tener todo jutsu del mundo, no era que él, la fomentara, simplemente desde que recordaba ya estaba ahí, presente, incitándolo, exigiéndole que hiciera algo para colmar el vacío que en su alma se formaba por no ser capaz de poseer todos y cada uno de esos maravillosos y poderosos jutsus. Era algo que debía cumplir, una estúpida ambición, que le daba un vago sentido a esa vida que cabe señalar tampoco pidió, ni entendía, él no debía ser un simple humano, un frágil ser, el cual dependía de algo tan momentáneo y pasajero llamado vida, una limitación muy desafortunada.

Ser discípulo del fabuloso tercer hokague, reconocido alumno de los dos antecesores, era algo que lo acercaba a su objetivo, era solo por ese detalle que se tomaba la molestia de soportar a sus dos compañeros de equipo, era verdad que los 3 tenían grandes reservas de chacra, de eso no cabía la menor duda, ellos eran privilegiados sobre otros shinobi, incluso de aquellos los cuales eran considerados grandes guerreros, pero la madurez mental de esos mocosos, dejaba mucho que desear.

El otro miembro masculino de su equipo era un imbécil, a él siempre le gustaba decir las cosas por su nombre, y la joven rubia que a pesar de la noble descendencia que acunaba a su familia, lo cual le daba pena ajena, era una vulgar, se dejaba llevar tan fácil por las bobas provocaciones del pervertido de Jiraya, y valla que ese chiquillo era pervertido, ya tenía una idea de los alcances futuros de esa malsana diversión de su compañero, gracias debía de darle a algún dios, ya que a sus padres jamás conoció, de haber salido con el cerebro lo suficientemente funcional, realmente la mediocridad, ineptitud y falta de talento, lo exasperaban.

Pudo sortear todas esas desavenencias, la fuerza de voluntad y la paciencia era virtudes extras que el poseía y pudo desarrollarlas extraordinariamente gracias a sus odiosos compañeros y su sensei, ser el favorito del viejo le daba una parámetro fuera del alcance, donde podía desarrollar con total plenitud esa gama de experimentos, no muy éticos, pero si profesionales y preparados, para desarrollar toda clase de jutsus, aunque ciertamente, ni toda su inteligencia, que era bastante, ni su empeño y tenacidad, lograrían que el pudiese abarcar todo el amplio repertorio de técnicas shinobi, ya eran muchas, más las que día con día se creaban, hace poco, después de la terrible noticia de que el no sería el nuevo hokague, sino el tonto, alumno rubio de Jiraya, escucho el rumor que este, que era un genio y no por eso se le quitaba lo tonto, diciéndolo, claro, en un sentido de ser muy inocente e idealista, había creado una nueva técnica de nivel A, con alcances bastante fuera de lo ordinario, una verdadera arma de combate, sus pensamientos recordaron cierto clan de la hoja, los Uchiha, ese clan orgulloso y maldito, los ojos que con tanto recelo guardaban le serían muy útiles para lograr su propósito, la pregunta era; como lograr apoderarse de ellos?, no creía, que arrancándoselos a un miembro del clan y trasplantárselos el mismo sirviera, era hora de hacer unas detalladas investigaciones, sobre ese geke genkai.

Había estado investigando durante semanas, viejos manuscritos se amontonaban en su escritorio, papeles con sus anotaciones ya se salían de los folders, era momento de ir a buscar al sujeto de experimento, al conejillo de indias. Saldría al campo a investigar un poco, así dejaría a su pupila, Anko, para que limpiara y ordenara todo como se debía.

En el clan Uchiha, en los últimos años habían ocurrido dos acontecimientos distintos entre si. El primero la deshonra, la oveja negra de la familia, un chiquillo de nombre Obito Uchiha, el al ser un jounnin, había sido llamado para echarle un vistazo a todos los novatos que ese año habían graduado, y ese niño era un verdadero desastre, era un ninja, por debajo del nivel medio, muy torpe, que si bien se podría rescatar solo por tener el apellido que ostentaba, pero aun así un inútil, el otro era el nacimiento del primogénito del jefe del clan, Itachi Uchiha el niño ya tenía 6 años y era todo un genio, debía admitir, prácticamente les estaba pisando los talones a ellos, los conocidos sannin, ese niño era excepcional, pero aun no desarrollaba el sharingan. Así que esos dos no le servían. Al menos no por el momento.

Capturo a algunos Uchiha que poseían el valioso sharingan, de bajo rango, y cuando se encontraban en misiones fuera de la aldea, para no levantar sospechas. No había sido difícil, su entrenamiento y poder eran muy superiores, experimento y llego a la conclusión que una simple vida mortal no le bastaría para conocer todos los jutsus, necesitaría alcanzar la vida eterna y al ver que no se podía conseguir, el mejor método era alargar su vida lo más posible, por lo cual su jutsu de transferencia de almas de un cuerpo a otro para tener total control sobre un cuerpo ajeno ya estaba siendo desarrollado hasta ahora magníficamente y sin contratiempos.

Un año se le fue volando entre sus experimentos, algunos fallidos y otros exitosos, la tercera gran guerra se desato, siendo esta una molestia para él, ya que se tuvo que ver en la necesidad de combatir, fue ahí, donde surgió una nueva esperanza y un giro inesperado para lograr sus ambiciones.

Ya había oído hablar hace bastante tiempo sobre él.

Un joven shinobi que con tan solo la edad de 6 años ya se había convertido en chunnin, por demás habilidoso, un genio nato proveniente de una de las familias más reconocidas de la hoja, su nombre Kakashi Hatake. La notoriedad del chico se hizo a mas, debido a que desde sus tiempos, no había nacido un ninja que se les acercara siquiera a los sannin, y ese niño era una promesa con mucho potencial, lo malo fue cuando su padre cayó en desgracia, la deshonra de su familia y el suicidio de su padre no había tenido efectos muy positivos en la fama del muchacho. Aunque, no por eso su rendimiento o valor mostrado en el campo de batalla habían disminuido, por el contrario, ese chiquillo sabía superarse así mismo. Con tan solo 6 años lo dejaron en custodia de Minato Namikaze, hoy hokague, pero en los días que aún era parte de un escuadrón anbu, el niño Hatake, los acompañaba, como un refuerzo envidiable.

Si ya había sorprendido y callado le la boca a muchos por sus valerosas hazañas en pro de la hoja, esta vez hasta a él lo había dejado sin palabras, ya se imaginaba a los Uchihas.

El joven Hatake, que en medio de la batalla que dio fin a la tercera gran guerra ninja, perdió a su compañero Obito Uchiha, había regresado triunfante con un presente del caído, un sharingan en su ojo izquierdo.

Ese niño era muy viable como un posible recipiente, era un genio a su altura, poseía una belleza tan extraña, ya que a pesar de llevar el rostro cubierto por una máscara, aun se podía apreciar a lo lejos, poseía un brillante cabello plateado, que se veía muy sedoso, un piel blanca, no en exceso como la suya, sino un color al cual de seguro unos chupetones en ese grácil cuello, también cubierto, se verían bastante bien, sería un secreto entre ambos, y como que esos pensamientos se estaban alejando de sus motivos 100% científicos, así que negó con la cabeza mientras lo observaba en la ceremonia a los caídos, ataviado con su traje completamente negro, el cual resaltaba el color gris obscuro de su ahora único ojo visible, en el cual ni una sola lagrima se asomaba, esa era la clase de ninja que el buscaba, uno de verdad.

Ese chico le había llamado la atención definitivamente. Pero aun no tenia lista su técnica de transferencia, lo mejor sería dejar que se muchacho al igual que Itachi Uchiha se desarrollaran, explotaran su potencial y ver cuál era el más apto para su experimento.

Otro año se le había ido volando, Tsunade y Jiraya, habían abandonado la hoja, había estado realizado experimentos con seres humanos y compatriotas que muchos calificarían de sádicos, porque lo eran. También había estado al pendiente del desarrollo de sus prospectos, quedando maravillado con lo alcanzado por el chico de hebras plateadas.

Era un jovencito que apenas si pasaba los 14 años de edad y su desarrollo físico parecía el de un adolescente de 18, se podían notar los músculos bien definidos a través de ese traje de anbu tan entallado que hacia babear, no solo a él, sino también a los hokagues respectivamente, que depravados habían salido todos a final de cuentas y el que por un segundo, solo uno, se había preocupado por la gravedad de sentirse atraído sexualmente por un adolescente, al parecer tenia gustos un poco pedófilos, bueno le gustaban como de 14 en adelante, pero si tomaba en cuenta que él ya era algo mayor, andaba en los 40 y tantos, pues si se veía pedófilo. Pero al ver que como que al cuarto hokague, que cabe señalar, estaba comprometido con una escandalosa pelirroja del país del viento, también le gustaba el joven Hatake, ya no se sentía tan mal. En estos tiempos como que eso de la moral salía sobrando, una simple interferencia para gozar de los placeres de la vida y valla que ese cuerpo estaba seguro que podía brindarlos.

La mañana se veía con muchas nubosidades, en cualquier momento iba a caer una tormenta, el día anterior había dado algo de entrenamiento a Anko, es por eso que no tenía experimentos por el momento, así que cuando tocaron a su puerta, abrió casi de inmediato.

-Orochimaru-sensei, bueno días-saludo con respeto su joven pupilo.

-que pasa Anko?, te di el día libre-que pensaban que jamás se tomaba un break?, mantener esa piel joven también necesitaba de descanso no solo de buenos y provechosos jutsus estéticos.

-si lo sé, pero sandaime-sama me ha enviado a llamarle, parece ser que tiene una misión para usted-ella también quería disfrutar de su tiempo de ocio y a ese viejo se le ocurre ponerla a trabajar.

-qué raro, pero iré-contesto sin animo el sannin de cabellera negra.

Hacia tiempo que no caminaba tan abiertamente por las calles de Konoja, y mucho más que no tenía una misión, y por qué el sandaime?, si el actual hokague era Minato no su sensei?

Era más esa la razón, por la cual se había ido casi enseguida a atender el llamado, no es que fuera chismoso, simplemente que la información es poder, él quería ver destruida la hoja por sus propias manos, si había problemas y alguien se le adelantaba solo por no estar informado de todos los hechos relevantes, no se lo perdonaría, así que siempre procuraba conocer todos lo que pasaba en la aldea y para eso atendía diversas fuentes, incluso las no muy confiables, también llamadas chismes o rumores.

Llego al despacho del hokague al cual había sido convocado, encontrándose ahí al tercero, como si nunca hubiese abandonado su puesto, ese Namikaze, no actuaba muy seguido como hokague, para que demonios lo había nombrado entonces el anciano?, si supiera que, por ese hecho la apatía que sentía por esa aldea, se trasformó en un rencor por el cual ya habían sufrido algunos.

-Orochimaru, es bueno verte-saludo con entusiasmos el senil hombre.

-Sarutobi-sensei, que ha pasado?, donde se encuentra el Yondaime?-pregunto dejando la amabilidad de lado, primero el chisme, a no el trabajo.

-esta en una misión de política, estrechando lazos con la aldea de la roca, es por eso que te eh llamado-contesto, el conocía lo suficiente a su alumno, como para saber que le gustaban las explicaciones rápidas y concisas.

-y cuáles son las ordenes?- que se explicara rápido que tenía como 10 muertos en su sótano y si no los sacaba pronto se apesta horrible y para sacar el olor se batalla.

-el hokague solo se fue custodiado de 2 anbus, pero hemos recibido informes que la aldea de la hierba no gusta de esas conversaciones, así que probablemente ataquen al Yondaime cuando pase por sus territorios, así que eh decidido enviarte a ti y a otro reconocido anbu como apoyo, de hecho espero que terminen con el enemigo-la confianza hacia ambos shinobis era muy notoria lo que hizo preguntarse al de ojos verde si Jiraya o Tsunade habían vuelto, después de todo eran los únicos que se encontraban a la par con sus habilidades, lo suficiente como para ser compañeros.

Una suave cortina de humo indico a ambos hombres que el anunciado acompañante había llegado, 15 minutos tarde, pensaba el sandaime, ese niño cada vez se volvía mas impuntual, donde quedo aquella puntualidad excesiva, rayando en lo compulsivo, se preguntó elevando la vista hacia el cielo, gesto que observo Orochimaru.

-yo!-saludo con total irreverencia el joven al cual detrás de la máscara de perro anbu, sobresalía una mata de cabello plata. Lo cual revelo para el sannin la identidad de su compañero, y tenía razón el vejete, no podía pedir una mejor.

-tal vez no se conozcan, Kakashi Hatake, él es Orochimaru uno de los sannin, supongo que has oído hablar de el-presento el más viejo de los presentes.

-así es, soy muy bueno en historia-comento el más joven a lo cual una venita apareció en la frente del mencionado, ese chiquillo, si no era tan viejo, como lo creería cualquiera que escuchara el comentario del menor.  
>-es un placer Kakashi-kun, veo que has crecido-recalco ese "kun" dejándole en claro que podía ser la nueva sensación de la hoja, pero él era su superior, y si la invención del teléfono no lo había apantallado ese mocoso no la haría.<p>

-me conoce-pregunto extrañado el Hatake, el no recordaba conocerlo en persona.

-no, solo te eh visto-un carraspeó interrumpió la charla que llevaban el moreno y el peliplata.

-si no les importa le daré el pergamino de la misión, necesito que partan de inmediato-se detuvo un momento y los observo fijamente-y ambos…no quiero problemas-sentencio duramente a lo que los aludidos solo hicieron cara de ofendidos, ellos eran unos genios, de cuando acá le había dado problemas a alguien, mmm…mejor lo dejaban así, ambos se dieron una mirada entre sí, Orochimaru se acercó a tomar el pergamino y en cuanto lo tomo ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron del despacho, dejando al vejete solo.

-espero que esos dos se lleven bien, al menos que entre genios solitarios y excéntricos se entiendan-suspiro, las brechas generacionales eran grandes, y al parecer todos los malditos genios, los cuales le eran muy redituables económicamente hablando a la hoja, tenían un pequeño problema de sociabilidad, ya había escuchado que ese niño Itachi era igual, necesitaba que la voluntad de fuego hiciera su milagro y nacieran un montón de niños que fueran genios medios, pero contemporáneos, después era muy difícil acoplarlos con alguien, si no que le preguntaran a Minato.

-toma-el moreno le pasó el pergamino al menor, ya había terminado de leer-ve por tus cosas y nos vemos en 20 minutos en la puerta de la aldea.

-está bien-dijo desganado el joven, ese ojo visible tenía un aspecto de flojera que no podía con ella.

Ambos desaparecieron yendo a arreglar sus pertenencias.

25 minutos después y Orochimaru estaba cabreado, la impuntualidad no le agradaba y tenía en mente que el joven Hatake era un ninja ejemplar, porque se demoraba? De repente al peliplata apareció en una nube un poco delante de él.

-nos vamos, llevamos 5 minutos de atraso-fue el cordial saludo y disculpa que ofreció el jovencito.

-no me gusta que me hagan esperar, y no me gusta que me falten al respeto-sentencio enojado y tomado por el cuello al joven que si bien no llevaba la máscara anbu, si portaba el traje, nadie le había hablado así antes.

-se lo notificare a un prospecto de cita-respondió sin cambio de actitud Kakashi, soltándose cuando debido a la inesperada respuesta Orochimaru disminuyo la fuerza de su agarre-nos vamos ya-invito y empezó a saltar de rama en rama.

Los ojos verdes de Orochimaru tuvieron en destello de sorpresa, ese no era el Hatake al que él había conocido a través de sus investigaciones, su fuerza y habilidad estaba seguro no eran menores, pero su personalidad había cambiado, sería interesante, muy interesante descubrir la nueva faceta de ese niño, se relamió los labios y emprendió la marcha para alcanzarlo.

El camino no era complicado, les tomaría tres días máximo llegar al punto donde se suponía era la emboscada, si encontraban al enemigo lo exterminarían y no sería necesario esperar al hokague, ellos podrían regresar solos. Ya llevaban medio día corriendo sin parar y no había escuchado queja alguna por parte del chico, tenía condición física.

Ya había pasado medio día corriendo y ese viejo no había omitido sollozo de cansancio, valla que debía admitir que los sannin, bueno al menos este, tenía buena condición, y él ya estaba teniendo hambre, primera misión que salía sin su maestro y que se le ocurre irse a otro país sin él, apenas llegaba de su misión cuando le notifican tiene que irse de nuevo de misión, con un completo desconocido y sin comer ni dormir, eso de ser ninja, era agotador, lo que daría por poder terminar de leer ese libro que se encontró en el país de las olas en su reciente misión, al menos eso había valido la pena, demonios tan interesante e intensa que se había quedado la trama, debían terminar pronto con esa misión.

-oye. Vamos a descansar aquí, y aprovechamos para comer-dijo parando el seco el líder de la misión, Orochimaru.

-esta bien-el joven detuvo su marcha y se dispuso a sacar su comida, al igual que el otro.

No se había puesto a pensar que al comer tenía la oportunidad de observar el rostro de aquel jovencito, aunque, tampoco creía que este se lo permitiera, a pesar de su actitud desganada y poco respetuosa, era alguien muy serio, en todo el camino ese niño se veía alerta y en posición para atacar ante la más mínima provocación. Al ver que el joven tomaba sus alimentos y le daba la espalda para comer, se dio cuenta, no vería nada, pero como la curiosidad ya le había llegado, planearía algo para verlo más adelante después de todo tenía entre 2 o 3 días juntos.

-siento darle la espalda, pero no quiero que vea mi rostro-comento el joven rompiendo el silencio de las divagaciones de Orochimaru.

-y eso porque?-era una pregunta bastante simple, pero realmente estaba interesado en la respuesta.

-porque no quiero-contesto de forma simple lo cual de nuevo hizo que una vena asomara la perfecta y blanca frente de Orochimaru, al mismo tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo, ese niño iba a sacarle arrugas.

-esa no es una buena razón, pensé que eras un genio-le dijo tratando de parecer calmado.

-lo soy, pero no me da la gana darle a un desconocido mis razones, además si usted también es un genio descúbralo por sí mismo-ese muchachito irrespetuoso!...le agradaba, esa respuesta era tan apática y retadora a la vez que simplemente, tenía razón y sobre todo le tomaría la palabra, descubriría, el porqué de esa máscara.

-mejor comamos es silencio-y el silencio se hizo presente, al escuchar como el peliplata acomodaba sus cosas en señal de que había terminado sus alimentos, termino con los suyos e hizo lo mismo. Tomo 10 minutos para reposar la comida y darse un ligero descanso.

-es hora de irnos-tomo sus cosas y observo como el joven aun dándole la espalda se levantaba y sacudía su bien formado trasero del pasto que pudiese haberse pegado, si quería él le ayudaba, no le molestaría.

El joven observo la cara de su sempai, la mueca que se formaba en ese fino rostro mientras lo observaba como analizándolo, era extraña, podía notar un interés que no podía descifrar, le incomodaba un poco, pero a la vez, le alagaba, era como cuando lo observaba su sensei, como si su cuerpo fuese algo interesante, atractivo, para los demás.

Como no tenía ni idea de que era exactamente, se dedicó a ver momentáneamente el rostro de su acompañante, piel extremadamente blanca, suaves facciones, ojos verdes de pupilas afiladas, como de reptil, le gustaba mucho el color, nunca había visto un tono parecido, y esas marcas moradas en los parpados realmente realzaban los bonitos ojos, esa cara era muy bonita, enmarcada por un largo y brillante cabello negro azabache, si no fuera porque se podía notar, que aunque, no muy pronunciada, existía firme musculatura en ese cuerpo esbelto, casi parecería una mujer, sin pechos, claro, pero tenía una cintura marcada y una muy buena cadera. (Eh imaginen que el traje que trae Orochimaru, es con el que anda el día que Kakashi le pone el sello a Sasuke para contener el de orochi)

Ese vejete era atractivo, acepto el joven, y se dispuso a partir, siendo seguido por su compañero de misión.

El camino realmente era aburrido, era sencillo, como ambos llevaban buena velocidad podrían quedarse en el pueblo que estuviera próximo pasar ahí la noche y llegar a su destino a tiempo.

La noche ya estaba cayendo y el pueblo la luces del pueblo ya eran visibles, ojala que los oponentes que tuvieran valieran la pena, realmente deseaba ver el potencial de ese jovencito en una buena batalla.

-dormiremos aquí, llevamos buen tiempo, mañana temprano nos vamos-le anuncio a su kohai.

-claro-miro a la cara del mayor-pero usted paga, si?-un brillo seductor innato salió de su ojo visible, lo cual impresiono al mayor, ya se encontraban en el pueblo y buscando una posada.

-el dinero para mí no es un problema-contesto alardeando, ese chiquillo intentaba seducirlo acaso, no, todo el día ni siquiera habían hablado, además era demasiado joven.

-estupendo-y de nuevo esa voz fría e indiferente, al parecer esa joven es de los que usan su atractivo natural (e inconscientemente) para obtener beneficios-esta posada se ve bien.

-me parece-ambos se adentraron.

Una mujer joven los atendió, quedando maravillada en primera, porque ambos hombres eran muy guapos, segunda porque eran ninjas, lo cual le parecía interesante, y tercera, porque era fan yaoi, y al ver que empezaron a discutir por el piso en la cual querían su cuarto pensó que eran pareja, y los ojitos le brillaron de emoción, eran tan lindos, quien sería el uke?.

-entonces en que piso les doy su cuarto?-pregunto entusiasmada la chica.

-cuarto?-pregunto confundido Kakashi.

-si, tenemos cable en todas las habitaciones , y jacuzzi, además de un paquete romántico si quieren-ofrecía la jovencita pervertida de lo más alegre, guiñándole un ojo al mayor.

-señorita, usted esta confundida-aclaro el mayor al entender las conjeturas de la chica, debía admitir que zarandear al chico en público, diciéndole que el último piso no era buena idea por si en una emergencia había que salir de improvisto, se había visto demasiado infantil de su parte, pero hacía ya tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se permitía un disgusto, que esa discusión se le había tornado en extremo divertida, definitivamente, tenía que convivir con más humanos en vez de cadáveres, a los cuales ya hasta les estaba agarrando cariño, una cosa era ser medio pedófilo y otra necrófilo, valla eso de ser genio era un asco su mente procesaba tantas cosas en unos momentos, necesitaba echarse un buen polvo, para relajarse, aunque matar personas, también era buena idea. Haber que se daba primero.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Etto… espero que les interese la historia, pondré empeño para que salga algo digno de leer._

_Por favor dejen un rr, ya sea si les gusto o no._

_Perdón por faltas ortográficas y esas cosas._

_Sayonara da!_


End file.
